In marketing sealed disposable containers having unit doses of medicine, individual servings of foods such as desserts, and the like, in packages containing a plurality of such containers, it is a problem to provide such packages at minimum cost yet assure that the disposable containers are protected in an optimum manner during storage, handling, display for sale, and dispensing thereof.